


IS IT FATE

by Rena_Roux



Category: No Fandom, Original Work
Genre: Cigarettes, F/F, First Meetings, LGBTQ Character of Color, LGBTQ Female Character, LGBTQ Themes, Original Character(s), Original Fiction, Romance, Smoking, Sweet, Teen Romance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-20
Updated: 2020-09-23
Packaged: 2021-03-07 19:08:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,836
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26552611
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rena_Roux/pseuds/Rena_Roux
Summary: Meika finds herself in a new place with some very strange people. Everything changes once she meets a mystery girl her opens her up to new experiences and learns more about the things she thought she new.
Kudos: 1





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hello everyone!  
> This is my first time ever posting my work and I'm very nervous. It would mean the world if you guys could leave feedback so I know what I can improve on. I plan on making this a few chapters and I hope to upload at least once a week.  
> I hope you all enjoy!

Chapter One

The evening breeze fills the air as I tilt my head up and inhale a deep breath looking towards the almost too perfect sunset. I exhale looking down again at the busy street that paid no mind to me. Usually, I would feel out of place and in a panic from the bustle of the city yet in this moment I don’t. The chatter around is so distant for being in close proximity to the pedestrians painting the streets almost as if I’m not meant to hear it. The colours of the sky shine brilliantly above me. As quickly as it came the sky then fades back into a light grey. I extend my hand towards the sky as if I could reach out and hold onto the brightness that was there only moments ago. I exhale lowering my hand back to my side as I hug my arms into myself and walk the sidewalk unnoticed.

The only word I can think of to describe the feeling of the world around me is grey. It isn’t gloomy or depressing, it's just grey leaving an almost empty feeling in me. A part of me felt purpose. It’s strange to think after observing the blank faces and dim atmosphere that nothing of any importance could come, yet I felt like I needed to keep walking. My movements begin to slow as I approach a nearby park. The playground is empty leaving a neglected look as a single leaf falls onto the swing as it sways in the wind. The sight of the playground catches my eye. The dull tones of the equipment lay bare as not a single person is beyond the black fence that surrounds it. The shops that decorate the street are empty as well. The cluster of people with near saddened looks on their faces seem to walk as if there's no purpose, as if walking to nowhere. It feels lonely. It’s strange to feel so alone when surrounded by people but this sense of being lost doesn't leave as I tread closer to the park.

Walking opposite of the ongoing crowd I come to a halt as I see the figure of a girl my age sitting on one of the many benches that surround the playground. My eyes widen in shock at the sight of the only person who isn’t mindlessly wandering the street to no destination. Her brown curly hair falls graciously over her dark complexion. Her amber eyes fell onto her black air Jordans as she moved her feet to an unknown beat. I’d only been staring for mere seconds but it feels like forever as I admire the girl in front of me. Her returning gaze breaks my trance and a look of embarrassment fills my pale face. Her once content face now looks curious with a bit of surprise. I look down to try and hide the blush that unwantedly crept onto my cheeks.

The only sound I can hear is the soft sound of footsteps approaching slowly. Black shoes fill my vision as I look up to meet the golden eyes of the stranger in front of me. My pulse spikes as we lock eyes silent for just a moment as I truly take in the brightness from her.  
“Hi,” she says with a voice even more pleasant than her demeanor.  
“Hi,” I say back with a slight wave as I look away scared of the intimacy that comes from eye contact. It seems silly but the feeling from the gleam in her eyes is enough to make my knees feel wobbly, like I could crumble at any slight contact.  
“I couldn’t help but notice you staring at me,'' she says in a way that should sound mean but exudes a friendliness I’ve never felt before.  
“Sorry,” I say, taking a slight bow, “I just noticed you were the only person sitting down and I just was surprised and-”  
“It’s okay,'' she says while laughing. Her laugh compliments her voice in a soft tone that feels like a hug. Everything about her feels like an embrace the more I stand near here.  
“Come sit with me,” she says with a grin as she nods her head in the direction of the bench.

My heart skips a beat as I sit down on the cold bench. I almost gasp at the feeling from the chill of the metal against my jeans as I sit a foot away from the mystery girl. The distance should be close enough to feel the heat from her body but I feel nothing leaving me in an ague. She lightens up the grey atmosphere, her complexion almost glowing replacing the cold I feel with a warm sense that accents the dark the city holds, like she doesn't belong.  
“You aren't from here are you?” she asks leaning forward to see me better. I shake my head in response.  
“I’ve never seen you around here and don’t take this the wrong way but you don’t look like you fit in here.”  
“I’m not from around here,” I say, still avoiding her gaze.  
“I meant it as a compliment” she exclaimed, leaning back.  
“The people around here are all melancholy and pouty,'' she says making a hand gesture around her. “You however seem brighter than everyone else.” Brighter there was something about that word we had both felt it about each other. I smile meeting her not so distant gaze. Maybe bright is the perfect way to describe this.

“What brings you here?” she asks, fiddling with an unknown object in her pocket.  
“In all honesty, I really have no idea where I am or why,” She squints her eyes as if trying to read me but can’t come to a conclusion.  
“What’s your name?” It’s a simple question really yet the thought of her speaking my name as if her own takes away all strength I had built up before.  
“Mieke,” I reply in a hushed tone.  
“Aila,” she says with her kind smile that almost shuts out the rest of the world.

The muffled sound of fidgeting comes to a pause as Aila pulls a simple box of cigarettes out of her pocket. Gentle hands slide the box open, taking a singular butt, placing it between her teeth. She extends the box towards me wiggling the cigarette between her teeth. In a wordless exchange with trembling hands, I take the foreign object holding it afar.  
“You’ve never smoked before have you?” she asks. I shake my head and look away, long raven hair that falls just below my shoulders covering my face from her view. I swivel my view back to here hoping to avoid looks of judgment but am met with a soothing stare.  
“It’s not so difficult,” she says, taking out a silver Ronson lighter igniting the flame, setting the end of the cigarette ablaze. The light brightens the dim city exuding a warmth that should be impossible from such a small fire yet the orange glow reflecting off of my light pink sweater resembles how I feel at this moment. Smoke fills the air as she breaths in the grey cloud and exudes it from her lungs as if it’s nothing at all in one graceful motion.  
“You just inhale slowly” in a voice barely above a whisper she guides the cigarette towards my mouth, her cold hands just grazing mine leaving my heart racing.  
“Then,” she says slowly as our eyes lock.  
“You drag the air here.” I shudder at the delicate touch of her finger on my chest remaining silent as no words come to mind only focusing on the contact just above my heart. I nearly melt into her touch having never known a nameless feeling quite like this. For a mere second, it appears as if she is leaning in. I can feel the heat of her breath on her face as I sit silently. Her gaze is full of curiosity as she analyzes me, like she isn’t sure I’m real. Her eyes are still soft as she sees right through me sensing my nerves and pulls away satisfied with her answer. Taking another puff she leans back on the bench with a new contentedness.  
“Then you exhale.” With a wave of smoke that flows out of her agape lips I have my answer.

With the tip filling the atmosphere in vapor I inhale the infected air into my lungs, eyes near watering from the burning sensation. Letting my hand drop from my mouth as I exhale the smoke, watching the particles of grey dance around me.  
“It's was nice meeting you Mieke”

I awake to a new surrounding to the all familiar picture of my room. The scent of cigarettes still fills the air yet nothing but small specks of dust litter the air. That was an odd dream I think to myself as I fall back onto my pillow clutching a pillow to my chest holding onto my wrists. I close my eyes calling out to sleep but it doesn't answer. Images of the mystery girl fill my head, curiosity intrigued. She was beautiful no doubt yet something in her golden wondrous eyes seemed lost.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much to anyone who read the first chapter!   
> I hoped to dive into Miekes character more this chapter and what her day to day life is like.   
> Once again please feel free to comment your opinions and I hope you enjoy!

Chapter Two

The outdoor scape fades out of my vision as I slip into a world of my own imagination. The alluring image of Aila fills my mind as I reminisce about her memory. Her strong curls sweep in the wind as she looks back at me with that charming smile. The daze of a girl in a strange dream shouldn’t leave me in such disarray yet it does. And her eyes, those damn eyes that I can’t want to learn yet can’t reach an answer. 

My pencil dances across the paper creating the image of Aila, her tall lean frame captured in a scape of greys. Her soft face highlights the page with a swift look that could knock you off of your feet. Her eyes I had the most challenge recreating. A pencil can only do so much justice to the amber glow that says so much. The wonder and curiosity is there yet that mere hint of loss is barely noticable. In Fact her whole demeanor almost seems lost with a hint of sadness that she noticeably tries to conceal. I sigh as I remember the way the smoke fell around her face, the way her hand felt   
On mine, cold yet comforting. 

I don’t recognize this feeling, this almost longing for Ailas company. I’m not one to have very many friends, infact I wouldn’t say I have any now. My classmates seem so distant from me no matter how hard I tried to make conversation no one seemed quite interested, yet with Aila I felt like I was heard, like she welcomed my presence. She truly is different from anyone I’ve known. 

The sound of the lunch bell brings the close of my notebook and slow steps out of the classroom watching as the groups of smiling girls make their way out of the door gossiping about this week’s it boy. A part of me had always wanted to be a topic of the girls conversation, the way they described their attractions made me envy the males. A group of said males was waiting at the door for the group, some looping their arms around the waists of the eager females as they walked away in a huff of giggles. I can only help but feel inferior to the girls. My raven colour falls low on a scale compared to the brilliant blondes and light browns of the latter. Their blue eyes catch the attention of others while my deep brown near black eyes blend into a crowd. I’ve been told that I have a petite figure but the gap between my skirt and my waist and school blazer that seems to drape over my frame prove that it’s true. 

Exiting the school I make my way towards the oaktree where I always eat my lunch. I drop my bag falling down to my knees flattening my grey skirt as I take out my current novel and oatmeal seasoned with brown sugar. Students filled the courtyard some rushing to who knows where while others trailed behind, making light conversation with their companions. When I was younger I was bothered by my lack of acquaintances. Seeing the other kids running around, cry out in joy with wide smiles, while I kept my distance afraid of the judgmental stares and whispers about my appearance. The harsh whispers that no one thought I could hear were heard and felt. The taunts of the dark shade of my eyes that are almost the same as my pupils changing the soft kindness of my demeanor. If focused enough one could tell that the irises of my eyes fall into a deep shade of umber, but I don't think anyone before Aila had ever looked far enough to tell, to really try and see me. There it is again. A thought of a completely different topic turned into thoughts of Aila, I’vebeen doing that a lot today. I’ve grown used to the feeling of being alone that the sorrow I used to feel had faded into a numbness that I could almost call comfortable except for the utter feeling of something missing. 

With the bell notifying me that it’s the end of the day I gladly pack my things and leisurely walk home. The sound of my school shoes clicking up the stairs couldn’t come soon enough as I opened the door chanting an I’m home to my parents watching a sitcom in the living room. I could barly peel my shoes off of my blistering feet before my mother locked me in a hug asking how my day was. I reply with my same old answer of it was good thanks for asking. I walk up the stairs to my room turning around to give her a reassuring smile. My parents might not show it but I can tell they worry about me. My lack of friends for starters had my mother frantically trying to get me to socialize with other people my age but I never really clicked with anyone. 

I open my door to my average sized room, hanging my bag on the hook behind it. I let my feet stumble as I fall back first onto my double bed, arms laid out across the duvet as I stare at the ceiling and sigh. The lingering smell of cigarettes that was once there this morning had now faded away to the usual scent of white linen candles that are spread throughout the house. I had never thought I’d miss the smell of lingering cigarettes with a certain figure with curly brown hair yet here I am, unable to forget that face. 

My evening goes by in it’s usually uneventful way that feels like routine. I complete my homework, eat dinner with my family, watch a few episodes of a sitcom in the living room then ready for bed. I crawl under the covers reeling in the warmth they gave eliminating the cold the crisp late fall air brings. I go through my phone noticing the zero notifications as per usual aimlessly scrolling through sketches on the internet I might want to try. With an outdrawn yawn I know sleep calls. I extend my arms, giving my shoulders a well needed stretch and roll onto my side hugging my blanket close to my chest absorbing its warm feeling. One question was left on my mind before sleep overtook me, will I ever see Aila again. 

The same building, the same streets, the same saddened pedestrians filled the street of the city of no name. I stand in the same spot I had the night before now knowing where I need to go. A newfound need fills me as I walk at a faster pace than usual trying not to brush shoulders of the strangers around me. The cool toned floral dress that falls just before my knees flails behind from the wind. As the crowd fades I know I’ve made it to my destination. All the built up emotion I had on the venture here drops as I see all the benches are empty. The playground lays still till the breeze moves the swings causing a screech from the uncared for gears. I wince in regulation covering my ears. I let one arm fall down and clutch the other by my forearm. With a long sigh I let my eyes fall to the ground focusing on the little details of the grey concrete. 

The light feeling of a cold hand on my shoulder jolts me out of my anguished haze as I quickly know without a word who the gentle hand belongs to. I let a small smile fill my face as I turn to greet the mystery girl who ceased left my mind since we first met.


End file.
